The Prom
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Third season gave us one of the greatest Buffy moments of all time when she's given the Class Protector award. But even Buffy can't save everybody, and those left behind still bear the pain of loss.


**The Prom**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Buffy and co. belong to Joss Whedon._

* * *

Joe still wasn't sure it had been such a good idea to come. But his friends who had yet to graduate had insisted. He sighed, looking around at all the smiling, happy faces around him. Last year he'd managed to enjoy himself. Despite one, glaring flaw in the evening. Theresa should have been there with him. He'd gone with Miriam. He'd gone with all his friends, and had a good time. For one night, he'd forgotten his pain. And then spent the weekend feeling guilty about doing so.

And here he was the following year. He'd come in support of his friends. And the happiness they felt helped lift his spirit. But not enough. He put on a brave front for them, the only one who knew how unhappy he was, was his closest friend, Micky.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain. He deserved to have a good time. But it didn't work. Finally, he got up. He needed some air. Outside, he sat on the steps and brooded. He sat up, shocked, as a familiar figure approached.

Angelus. The leader of the Vampires. Or had been last year at any rate. He hated Vampires. It wouldn't even have surprised him to learn that Angelus was the one who'd killed Theresa. Who'd done worse than kill her.

Oh he'd known right off what had killed his friend. The puncture wounds on her neck had left no doubt. Oh sure, someone had blamed the Werewolf, but he'd known it was a Vampire. And when her body had vanished, at first he'd thought she'd gotten away. But the new dust layer on the floor had told him that someone had put an end to the defilement of Theresa's body.

Whipping a cross out of his pocket, Joe glowered at the Vampire. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

The Vampire looked stricken.

Angel sighed inwardly. Here was someone who he'd obviously hurt badly while his soul was gone. He remembered the boy, though he'd only seen him briefly, during his aborted attack on the Drama Club's rehearsal that night. But the boy recognized him, the look on his face told Angel all he needed to know.

"I'm not evil." he said tiredly. "Anymore."

"What?"

"It's difficult to explain. But please believe, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did. I'm not like I was, before."

Joe searched the Vampire's face. He prided himself on being able to read people rather well. And what he read told him that this man, Vampire, was sincere. He nodded silently and lowered the crucifix. But he didn't put it away.

* * *

Joe was still sitting on the steps outside the school when Buffy came out. He glanced at her, and smiled. It was a sad smile, but one of pride as well. "I see they gave you the Umbrella. That was Micky's idea."

"It was?"

"Yeah. They couldn't think of just the right thing. Micky suggested that, Jonathan seconded."

"I hadn't realized he was part of the prom committee."

"Yeah." He sighed.

Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to have been the class protector." She held up the umbrella. "But I couldn't save her life. I'm sorry I let Theresa get taken from you."

Joe looked at her and smiled. A genuine, affectionate smile. He'd never really known Buffy or her friends all that well, but he knew that many of his friends owed their lives to this girl. There was a good reason she'd gotten that umbrella.

"Don't be sorry." he said. "I'm sorry. That I couldn't save her." He sighed, and stood. "If my class had an official protector, I guess it would have been me. I took responsibility for the lives of my friends. I don't know why, but they started looking up to me, and I took it to heart. I've been like, sort of a big brother to them. The bottom line is, Theresa's death, if it was anyone's failure, it was mine. No one else's."

Buffy knew that wasn't true. But Joe didn't know that the one who'd killed Theresa had been her boyfriend, and that she had been too weak to kill him. That it was Buffy's responsibility to protect people, as the Slayer.

"I'm sure Theresa doesn't blame you." Buffy said finally. "You shouldn't either."

Joe smiled. "I'll make you a deal. I'll try to forgive myself, if you do the same."

"Deal."

Joe nodded, and went back inside to join his friends. He felt better, having talked about it a bit. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to come here after all.

The End


End file.
